Of Pranks, Romances, and Underwear?
by Lillian Vianne
Summary: In their 6th year, the Mauraders and Gems are as in love as ever and unwilling to tell, especially James and Lily. Fluffy, happy, mine and now on HIATUS! it should be a short one since I am rewriting and extending it.
1. Chapter 1

Extremely Unrealistic Coincidences- Ch

A/N: thanks for at least starting this story, I know its not long yet but it will get there soon. I hope. Ahhh! Spider!

Disclaimer: If I owned HP I would not need to write a fanfic about it. So stop being so harsh about it you sadistic arses! jk. kk. Bye- bye ;p!!

Pronunciations! Alle as Al-lee and Milly as Mil-lee (the 'i' is short)

Characters!!

The Girls:

Lillian 'Lily' Marie Evans: knee-length, curly auburn hair, a curvy body, sparkling emerald green eyes, pureblood parents, and a temper to match a bonfire's heat.

Allisson 'Alice' Leigh Pruitt: straight, dark brown hair grown to the small of her back, topaz yellow eyes, pureblood parents, and a habit of staring.

Alle 'Lee' Milly and Ella 'El' Nikki Anderson, identical twins: wavy, shoulder length, jet black hair, purplish sapphire eyes, muggle father and pureblood mother, and while Alle had the sense of humor, Ella a sarcastic kleptomaniac.

The girls had one thing in common, they loved pranks. In fact, they all made a group called The Gems, since all of their eyes were colored like a gemstone. On the day they all met at the age of 8 and subconsciously knew they were all witches.

The Guys:

Jameson 'James' Harold Potter: untamable jet black hair, hazel eyes, pureblood parents, and lack of sanity.

Sirius 'Siri' or 'Ruis' Orion Black: shaggy, raven black hair, stormy grey eyes, pureblood parents, and a gift for getting other people into trouble.

Remus 'Remmy' Jack Lupin: sandy brown hair that occasionally fell into his face, reddish brown eyes, halfblood parents, and was a very kind and generous werewolf.

Frank Brian Longbottom: dark brown hair, stunningly blue eyes, pureblood parents, and loved to get people angry.

The guys, also, had one thing in common, they loved to prank people. And like the Gems, they made a group called The Marauders. These goofs met at one of the ministry's BBQs when they were 9.

A/N: Okay, short ch. I know. I will have the first ch. up soon!

Reviews: Can you guys maybe give me a few ideas for pranks that I can use?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. It's okay if you use lots of criticism… usually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be richer than the Queen Elizabeth II and I could do a million other things than sit around all day typing and reading fanfics.

They're in 6th year. It's in the middle of the last month of school.

What's Up With The Gems?

"Lily? Lilyflower? Liiiiiiiillllyyyyyyyy! Earth to Lily!" Lee yelled into Lily's ear, trying to get her attention. Lily Evans, Lee Anderson, El Anderson, and Alice Prewitt were all the best of friends since they met at platform 9 and ¾.

"Yes? You know you don't have to yell in my ear" Lily replied to Lee.

"You were staring at my cousin!" Lee practically yelled at Lily.

"Which one?" Lily asked in her most innocent face. But only her friends, who she had been with forever, could see right past it.

"Face it Lils, you like James!" El taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Hey! Well… maybe. But I'm not the one who likes Sirius!" At this El knew her taunting backfired.

"B-but…. I hate you!"

"Awwwe! I love you too, El!"

During Lily and El's 'festivities', Lee and Alice started to giggle. The giggling turned into laughter which then turned into hysterics.

"Hey! Why are you guys laughing so bloody hard?" Lily screamed.

"Evans! Watch the language! You don't want a detention now do you?"

"Oi! DIE SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK, YOU GODFORSAKEN BASTARD!!" Lily screeched as she ran after him through the Griffindor Common Room.

Seeing as Lily had been chasing Sirius for over an hour and 45 minutes, she collapsed where she was. And that just so happened to be on James.

"Huh? Oh, hey Lily!" greeted James as he was pulled from reading a magazine.

"Er…uh, Hi!" Lily stuttered, turning a crimson to rival her hair, before running up to their dormitory.

"What did you-"Lee started.

"Do to her?" El finished.

"I don't know! I said hi then she went really red and ran to her dorm." James said, confunded.

"Great! Now-"

"He knows-"

"Or everyone-"

"Else does!"

"Know what?" Sirius piped up. "That Lily li-"

"Shut up!" Lee and El cut in.

"Lee. El. Let's go to bed." Alice said

"Okay. We-"

"Are coming"

"Bye girls" the guys chorused.

"Bye Remus" Lee said.

"Bye Frank" Alice replied.

"Bye Sirius" El answered.

"Bye James" Lily yelled down the stairs.

And with that the remaining girls went to their dorm while the boys went to their own to do some extensive planning about how to get the girls to fall for them even though the girls already had.

"Hey! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" Lily, El, and Lee responded.

A/N: Duh Duh Duh. Now what? Just wait and see. I promise to make the next chappie juicy and long-er. () Freshly bought cosmic brownies to those who review!!


End file.
